


Scary Witcher

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everyone is afraid of the man with the leather and the white hair. Well, everyone except one.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Scary Witcher

Everyone was running away from something. Or someone. What were they so afraid of, you might ask? One person was heard yelling something like this:

"STAY BACK, IT’S A SCARY WITCHER!"

But of course there's that one ~~idiot~~ guy who just has to be the rebel and not go with the flow. That person was Jaskier, of course. He approached the Witcher, Geralt, without seemingly any sort of alarm, to his credit. Geralt looked a little startling with yellow eyes and long, white hair pulled back. He also had some pretty big swords. Jaskier didn't care. 

"Scary, scary Witcher. Scary face." he said, and then he...he actually booped Geralt on the nose, of all things. "And so adorable. Charming."

Geralt looked like he didn't know how to respond. No surprise there. Jaskier continued.

"I like me a little danger. Excuse me while I follow you to the end of the earth."

"...hmm," Geralt said. It was a confused sort of 'hmm'. 


End file.
